


Missed Me, Missed Me,

by JSheets716



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, W2H - Freeform, sockathan - Freeform, welcome to hell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSheets716/pseuds/JSheets716
Summary: He wasn't quite sure when it all happened, but at some point in the school year, Jonathan Combs began to consider Sock Sowachowski as a friend. It wasn't something he ever intended on doing, and it most certainly wasn't a conscious decision on Jon’s part. What started out as a simple "tormentor-tormentee" relationship quickly evolves when Sock starts hanging around while off the clock. They even start having weekly movie nights, something Jon enjoys way more than he'd care to admit.He enjoys it so much, that when a certain demon doesn't show up at the bus stop one Monday morning, Jonathan isn't quite sure what to do with himself.





	Missed Me, Missed Me,

He wasn't quite sure when it all happened, but at some point in the school year, Jonathan Combs began to consider Sock Sowachowski as a friend. It wasn't something he ever intended on doing, and it most certainly wasn't a conscious decision on Jon’s part. Perhaps it was because the two were forced to interact for eight hours a day, for five days a week. It was said that people tended to band together during traumatic experiences, and what was more traumatic than school?

Jonathan hadn't been doing too well in school. After a dismal first trimester, thanks to the antics of his own personal demon, his grades had suffered. Sock’s vague chatter about how Jon should kill himself hadn't been very conducive to studying. The demon had theorized that if Jon got bad grades, he might want to punch his own ticket. But Sock had underestimated his target, and Jonathan's indifference had apparently not been solely reserved for people. It had also been for grades and school in general. But mostly still people, specifically his peers.

The other kids had long since decided to ostracize Jonathan, but he didn't care, which only served to make Sock’s job harder. But with no one hanging out with him, it left the demon time to get to know his target. And Jonathan found that he and Sock had a lot in common, much to his surprise. Both hated school (Jon hated science, but Sock hated math) but liked the same kinds of books (Horror and suspense). Both loved music, even if Sock couldn't play any instruments. More often than not whenever Jonathan decided to play guitar, Sock would absentmindedly bob his head along and maybe sway in place as he hummed to the music. As much as he loved music, however, Sock’s taste in music was absolute garbage, (Nevermore Sycamore could barely be considered a band) but to make up for it, Sock had an extensive knowledge of horror movies, Jon’s favorite genre.

And before he knew it, the two had become friends. So, at the end of a weekday, when Jonathan would be free from Sock for the next two day, Jon couldn't resist asking:

“You want to stay and hang out? Maybe watch a movie?”

The question even surprised Jonathan himself. But Sock immediately replied “Yes” and the two marched to the local convenience store to pick up snacks.

And this began the tradition of having Friday movie nights, and they would sit on Jonathan’s bed together with a bowl of popcorn and watch a movie. They’d alternate picking, but almost always stuck with the horror section, their genre of choice. They'd usually sit in silence, unless it was a really bad one. Then they'd riff on it, doing their own personal imitation of Mystery Science Theatre 3000. Those were probably Jon’s favorite kinds of movie nights, because then it led to dozens of inside jokes that, even in the wee hours of the morning, would still be just as hysterical as when they had first been uttered. It would send the two cackling with laughter, and in the back of his mind Jonathan knew he should be concerned with waking his parents, but he was having too much fun to care.

It wasn't long before Sock was staying late every day  after his shift had ended, or visiting on weekends, and not just for movie night. Sure, Sock originally only hung around because of his job, but at some point that had all turned into pretense, and both of them knew it. He'd never admit it aloud, but whereas before he'd dread running for the bus for fear of seeing his demon there, now Jon was pleased to see Sock standing there, waiting for Jon’s day to begin.

Once the two were friends, it was easier for Jon to focus on schoolwork. Now, instead of hovering over Jon during class, Sock would sometimes leave him be, to wander around the earthly plane, apparently with his boss’s permission. According to Sock, the devil was a rather personable guy, and now that Hell had finished its remodeling, the demons were on sabbatical for the time being, a celebratory vacation of sorts. So Sock got plenty of exploring done, popping back in every few hours (lunch and study hall, mostly) to spend time with Jonathan. And occasionally annoy him. Just because they were friends now didn't mean Sock could just stop annoying him, sabbatical or otherwise. Sock would regale his human with his adventures and Jonathan would gripe about today’s science test, or something stupid Zack Melto had done in gym class or something a girl named Lil had sarcastically muttered when she thought no one could hear. But because Sock was gone most of the day, Jonathan’s grades improved.

But Jonathan wasn't the only one studying. Sock had apparently been studying the limits of his demonic power, and after months of practicing with Jonathan (with some feigned reluctance on Jon’s part), the two had discovered the demon could touch things on the physical plane. But only with Jonathan’s help. (Jon had to help Sock guide the object, akin to a planchette on a Ouija board) Sock could also touch Jonathan, but only with Jonathan’s permission. The instant Jonathan decided he didn't want to be bothered, Sock would immediately become transparent and pass through him, causing chilling sensations for Jonathan.

Physical touching was something Jonathan wasn't used to, but once Sock had found he could interact with another human being, the demon couldn't help but crave it. So with very vocal reluctance, Jon agreed to little gestures of affection. A platonic and playful punch in the arm. A formal handshake. Once, during a particularly suspenseful part in the eighth Monkeyclown movie, Sock had instinctively snuggled up to Jonathan and had accidentally squeezed his hand, covering his eyes with his hat. And on a particularly bad day, when Sock had made the mistake of visiting his parents’ graves, Jonathan had given the demon a hug without a complaint or comment. Because Sock really needed it.

  
  
Jonathan was so used to seeing Sock, that when the demon decided not to make an appearance at the bus stop Monday morning, it surprised him. Sock was never late. It was one of the many ways he teased Jonathan, because Jon was always late. The blonde couldn't help but wonder if maybe Sock had the day off, or perhaps he was off roaming as Sock seemed so fond of doing lately. Throughout Jonathan’s school day, he kept expecting his demon to pop up; maybe out of a urinal or out from under his table at lunch. But still no Sock.

Jonathan made it through the day without seeing his haunter, and decided to think nothing of it, determining Sock must have taken a personal day. But when Sock didn't show up the next day, or the following one, that was when Jonathan began to worry. Had something happened? Perhaps the devil had decided Sock wasn't doing his job properly and fired him? (Could you fire a demon?) Or perhaps something had happened in Hell? The rest of the week went by, and by the end of each day Jon would be filled with more disappointment. Jonathan told himself not to care, but the more he felt Sock’s absence, the more irritable he found himself. But he tried his best to push on like normal.

He set up the movie and popcorn for Friday movie night, but Sock was absent, which only fueled Jonathan’s anger and worry. Saturday hadn't fared much better, and when Sunday evening rolled around, Jonathan had resigned himself to the fact that Sock was truly gone. And he couldn't help but be bitter about it. Questions swirled about in his mind: _“Where did he go? Why didn't he tell me he was leaving? What happened to him and why am I missing him?”_ Jonathan hated the pang of sadness that accompanied Sock’s absence, and decided to retreat into his music for the rest of the night, turning the volume on max to try and drown out his feelings. He laid on his bed, in nothing more than a pair of boxers, the movie he had picked for Friday night (Crocogator 3: The Second Coming) long forgotten and stuck on pause, a reflection of how Jon’s life felt without his demon. Jonathan had tried on two separate occasions to watch it, but to do so without his friendly demon felt wrong, somehow.

So it came as a surprise when Sock entered his field of vision, floating above his bed as he descended from the ceiling. Jonathan felt his heart thud in surprise as he registered Sock’s goofy hat and pink pleated skirt. Jonathan did a once over, checking for signs of injury, not even registering that Sock was speaking, as he couldn't hear the words, his music was up so loud. Sock made a motioning with his hands for Jon to remove his headphones, before actively trying to remove them himself, only for Sock’s hands to pass through. Apparently, Jonathan didn't want to be touched.

As excited and relieved as he was to see Sock was well, that quickly descended into rage for Jonathan, fury and anger at being abandoned. Sock, however, seemed to be oblivious, as he waited for Jon to remove his headphones (which the teen reluctantly did) before the demon spoke.  
  
“Sorry, I got tied up with work. I'm here for movie night.” Sock said, still not recognizing his friend's anger. Jon didn't reply, and Sock turned his attention to the movie frozen on the screen.

“Crocogator 3? I love this one! Have you seen it?” Sock asked, curious. Again, no response. “Well, what are we waiting for? Turn this thing on!” Sock ordered.

But Jon didn't move. “Turn it on yourself.” He responded, summoning as much anger and venom in the words as he could.

“You know I can't do that, Jonathan. I need your help. So let’s turn this thing on and-” Sock had reached for Jon’s hand, and once more it passed through. It was then that Sock noticed something was off.

“What's wrong?”

_“Everything.”_ Jon thought.

“Nothing” Jon said. Sock wasn't convinced.

“You're lying. What”d I do?” Sock asked, innocently. As innocently as a demon would seem, that was.

“I said nothing. I don't want to watch the movie. Go home. It's Sunday and I gotta sleep.School tomorrow” Jon said, though whether or not his voice was filled with more anger or distress was up to interpretation. He kept telling himself not to care. He had no reason to be upset, even if he wanted to smack Sock upside his skull.

_“Don't give a fuck. Don't give a fuck. Just shut off the movie and go to sleep and kick Sock out and….”_

“Aww. Come on, Jonathan. I know it's late but I haven't seen you all week! Can we please just-”

Jonathan cut the demon off with a voice of finality. “I said no.” He sat up and glared at the other boy, as if to further drive home his point.

The demon looked depressed, like someone who just saw his puppy get murdered. (Though Jonathan supposed Sock would be the one doing the murdering)

“Okay. Have a good night, Jonathan.” Sock muttered with reluctance, before starting to travel back up through the curling.

_“He's leaving and you don't know when he'll be back, Stop him stop him STOP HIM.”_

  
  
“Where the fuck were you!?” Jonathan shouted, unable to control the volume of his voice. He risked waking up his parents, but at that point he simply hadn't cared. He was pissed, and had let his anger stew for days, and now it was time to unleash it. Sock opened his mouth in reply, but Jon never gave him a chance to utter a single word, instead the blonde spoke, his mouth going faster than his mind could keep up with:

“You had me worried! I thought something had happened! I thought you had gotten in trouble or hurt or you were fired or dead! Well not dead, but something worse! And I don't see you for a week and you just stroll in like nothing's wrong? I'm pissed! You can't just fucking up and vanish like that! You could have least told me you were going off to God-knows-where and that you wouldn't be back!” Jon angrily snapped.

He was still seething, glaring at Sock with an alarming intensity that stunned the demon. Sock had never seen him like this. Jon always had an aura of bitterness or annoyance about him, but this was flat out rage. The kind of furious rage that only a teenager angry with the world and disillusioned with humanity could possess.  
  
“I'm sorry, Jon. I was at work. I got reassigned. I'm sorry I never got to tell you, but I've been working non-stop since Tuesday trying to get this guy to kill himself.”

_“Reassigned?”_ Jon felt a stab of jealousy at the word, which he knew was ridiculous. Why was he jealous? Just because someone else got to spend their time with his friend, it didn't mean he had to care. Besides, he was trying to convince a guy to off himself. Why should Jonathan be jealous of that?  
  
“It was a VIP case, so I worked around the clock. I stopped into see you when I could, but one morning you were taking a test and the other times you were sleeping.” Sock added.

“He stopped to see me?” Jon couldn't help but feel a little touched by that, and the stabs of jealousy died down at that, at least by a little bit. He still didn't like the fact that someone was spending time with his demon, and he scoffed, still trying to hold on to his lessening anger.

“And where's your new friend now? Who is he, anyway?” The moody teen questioned, trying his damndest to not appear too interested or curious.

“Can't tell you that. Demon-human confidentiality. But I can tell you that I succeeded!” Sock announced happily, like one would announce a wedding engagement or a pregnancy.

“Good for you.” Jonathan retorted flatly, but his mind was abuzz with new worries. _“Would Sock find another person to haunt? How long was he going to be gone this time?”_ The question of who the mystery human was or how Sock drove him to suicide never even entered his mind. Instead it was more concerns about his tormentor: _“When is he gonna leave again?”_

“So now I'm back to haunting you! Isn't that great?! I say we celebrate with a movie and then afterwards a good-old-fashioned hanging!” Sock said with his usual bubbly cheerfulness. And before he could help himself, Jonathan was groaning in annoyance, like usual whenever Sock tried to goad him into punching his own ticket.

It never worked, though the idea of a movie was sounding a little better. Jon did his best to grasp to the vestiges of his anger, however, and forcibly turned his mouth into a snarl. He couldn't let the Sock know that he liked him.

“We can't watch a movie. I don't think we can hang out at all. You got reassigned, remember? So shouldn't you be pestering someone else?” Jon challenged, almost daring Sock to leave, if only so he could be mad at him some more. That would show the stupid demon, with his stupid hat and his stupid impish grin. Jon wanted to remove the grin, to make Sock as frustrated and angry as he felt. But if Sock was mad, however, he wasn't showing it.

“No. Mephi said I can go back to you for now. I still have to get you to kill yourself, but he might have me haunt someone else if we get another VIP case.” Sock said.

Jonathan felt a strange combination of worry and jealousy, though he couldn't fathom why. The idea of Sock spending his day with someone else irked him, even though Jon knew that was ridiculous and that he shouldn't give a damn. And then there was the fear of never seeing Sock again. The fact that Sock was all he had registered in his head, and the idea of never seeing Sock again ate away at him.

“Well, when is the next time you're gonna have to leave? Will you at least give me a heads up before you take off?” Jon asked.

Sock beamed at that, pleased. “Of course. And if I do have to leave, I'll be back. Mephi promised not to assign you to any other demons. You're stuck with me.”

Jon felt a surge of relief, and Sock suddenly floated up above him and over his head. Jon couldn't see, but he could feel Sock come up behind where he sat on the bed. The next thing he knew, he felt Sock’s arms try to wrap around him in a hug. Jon let himself be hugged, relaxing as he felt Sock gain slight solidity and he felt the other teen’s arms coil around his chest. Jon didn't move, his gaze falling on the TV, still on pause. Jon normally put on a facade of annoyance whenever Sock wanted to touch him, but he found he couldn't even muster that tonight. Not when he hadn't seen Sock in so long. So he let it happen, closing his eyes for a second.

“I really missed you, you know.” He admitted, reluctantly, his face turning a light shade of pink as he uttered the words. Jon could feel his cheeks burning, though he was unsure if it was because he was embarrassed or because he was blushing.

He never would have admitted such a thing under normal circumstances, but for some reason Jon found himself admitting it now.

“You did?” Sock asked, and he was smiling at Jon, though the other boy couldn't see.

"Barely. I mean a little.” Jon said, rather sheepishly. The pink on his cheeks was turning a light scarlet now, even as Jonathan tried his best to save face.

“Aww. You're getting soft, Jonathan.”

“Shut up.”

       

Eventually, Jon decided to get more comfortable, and he sat back on his bed, so that his back was leaning against the bed’s headboard. Sock decided to join him, and the two sat as if they were going to watch the movie, though Jonathan made sure to keep the film still on pause. It was too late for a movie.

“So you were really worried about me?”

Jonathan’s face turned beet red and he turned away from Sock, focusing on the television.

"No. I mean…  I don't know. You're already dead, so what could they do to you? But when you didn't show up… I don't know. I thought maybe you were never coming back.”

As he said those words, Jonathan realized just how much that possibility worried him. He didn't want to admit it, least of all to himself, but this past week with his Sock missing made him realize just how much he liked the demon. Sock was his best friend.

“And that scared you? I thought you'd want me gone. I mean, I am trying to get you to kill yourself.” Sock reasoned. A fair assumption on Sock’s part, but a wrong one.

“Yeah, but I mean that's your job. When you're not working, you're pretty cool. For you, I mean…  Annoying as hell, but pretty cool.” Jonathan said, making sure to pepper his compliment with just enough of a complaint.

“If I didn't know better, Jonny-boy, I'd start to think you actually like me.” Sock asked, with a sly grin.

Jon didn't comment, but the apathetic teen’s blushing didn't go beyond the normally oblivious demon’s notice. And though Sock was off the clock and he likely wouldn't get overtime, he decided to screw with his human target a little bit. For fun. It was amusing to see Jonathan so flustered.

“So hot-stuff, see something you like?” Sock floated in front of Jonathan in a reclining pose, displaying his body for Jonathan to oogle.

Jonathan did his best to look away, trying not to notice the ghost’s frame. Sock’s lithe, rather petite body. He tried not to notice Sock’s bright green eyes or his auburn hair and the light freckles that dimpled his cheeks. He tried to ignore the shining rows of teeth and the dopey grin Sock was wearing, his best effort to be sexy failing spectacularly. Despite this, there was something endearing in Sock’s attempt, and for a brief instant Jonathan felt like leaning in and kissing him. He had never thought or even considered such a thing before, but now he genuinely considered it.

Just then, Sock playfully wagged his eyebrows and stuck his tongue out at Jonathan, and the blonde boy lost it and began cackling in laughter. Sock soon joined him in laughing and when it all settled, Jonathan spoke:

“Yeah, I'm taking it back. There’s no way I could miss that face.” Jon teased, and Sock put on a mock pout but waggled his eyebrows, bringing on a new round of laughter from the two of them.

 

At some point, Jonathan decided to put on the movie. The two watched the film together, making all sorts of jokes. By the time the film had ended, it was six o’ clock in the morning. He hadn't intended it, but Jon had spent all night hanging out with Sock. It had been just like usual, and Jon was pleased, glad that things were back to normal. His demon was back to haunt him, and he wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
Sock stretched and floated up from his place on the bed, and Jonathan followed suit, although with a lot more grumbling.

“I'll let you get ready for school. I'll catch you at the bus stop.” Sock promised.

Jon nodded, but his face quickly fell as he recalled the previous week and Sock’s absence.

“You are gonna be there, right?” Jon asked, trying not to look like he cared.

“Yeah. I told you, I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me.” Sock promised, and Jonathan found himself beaming at that. He was tired, very very tired, but the happiest he had been all week.

“Great. So you're like an STD.” Jon joked, and Sock gave him another offended look.

“Just for that, you're on your own this week.” Sock said, sarcastically

Jonathan laughed, and he lacked any of his earlier fear. Sock would be coming back. The demon was grinning at him, and for the second time in four hours, Jonathan felt a strong, pulling desire to kiss him. He didn't know why, and in the back of his mind, a million concerns about his sexuality were playing in his mind. But that was all white noise, a static which he was able to tune out the second Sock looked at him.

Before he knew it, Jonathan was closing the gap between the two. Sock was still smirking, watching Jonathan approach, and the closer Jon got, the more the idea of kissing the other teen seemed like a good one. And the static in his brain only grew louder, the ever growing frantic concerns being pushed out.

_Do it! Kiss him! You know you want to! Just lean in and kiss him!”_ He wondered about the feeling of Sock’s lips against his, the desire to test that experience growing with each passing second.

“Thanks for coming back.”

“Well of course I did. I mean it's my job to…”

“Yeah, but you didn't have to stop in tonight. It's technically your day off.”

“Well I just figured you'd be falling to pieces without me.”

The accuracy of Sock’s words stung a little bit, but Jonathan tried to hide it.

“Oh yeah. I was an absolute wreck. I actually got to pee without you spying on me.” Jon snorted, sarcastically.

“You **_like_ ** when I spy on you.” Sock retorted.

“Hardly, perv. You're just a freak.”

“You **_like_ ** that I'm a freak.” Sock challenged, getting in Jon’s face. He could feel the warmth of Sock’s breath on his skin and it gave him goosebumps.

Jonathan knew what the imp was doing. Sock was trying his best to make him uncomfortable, to try and get him to back down. On any other day, Jonathan would have backed down. But not today. A tidal wave of static threatened to overtake him, but he focused on Sock, shutting it out entirely.

“Psh. I don't like a damn thing about you.” Jon added with a grin, going to give Sock a playful shove. But Sock was too quick, and easily dodged Jonathan, floating above him.

“Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me!” Sock sang, imitating the childish taunt Jonathan hadn't heard since he was a kid. He floated back down to Jon’s level and puckered his lips playfully, Jonathan was trying not to smile. Now he **HAD** to kiss Sock, he couldn't back down and let his tormentor win, could he?

“Alright, you asked for it….” He threatened, trying to act as intimidating as possible, his own attempt at screwing with his friend.

Sock giggled, however, and spoke back. “What're you gonna do? Hit-

But Sock never got to finish the sentence. The pull had gotten too strong and Jonathan couldn't stop himself from pressing his lips against the demon’s. The kiss was perhaps a little rougher than he intended, likely because he had caught Sock off guard. But the sensation was incredible. Sock’s breath was far more pleasant than Jonathan ever expected, possessing a light heat and a tingle of cinnamon. Sock’s lips were soft, and surprisingly comfortable, especially since he hadn't been sure whether the kiss would even work. The static in Jon’s head had shut off entirely now, and he could only hear his heart pounding triple time in his chest, practically soaring.

He pulled away, reluctantly, to find the demon staring at him. His mouth absolutely agape, stars in his eyes. Sock’s face was frozen, contorted in confusion, and Jon would have laughed if not for the fact that the reality of what he had done began to set in.

He had **kissed** Sock. He had kissed his demon, the one destined to drive him to suicide. He had kissed his friend, his best friend and Jon’s lips tingled, craving yet another kiss, even now, as horror and concern set in.

Jonathan’s face was practically aflame, burning with embarrassment, and he stumbled through some kind of response. An excuse, an explanation, anything would have sufficed in that moment and instead Jon found himself at a loss for words. His voice was as stalled and stunned as Sock seemed to be.

Eventually he found words. “I’m sorry. I just- you were… and-”

But it was Sock’s turn to silence the other boy, which he quickly did by diving forward and kissing Jon back. The demon was floating, literally floating to meet Jon’s face with his own, and Jonathan was floating too, albeit metaphorically. It had been a good thing that Jonathan had wanted to be kissed, because otherwise Sock would have floated right through him. Jon wasn't one to be stunned however. Once his brain and mouth had registered that Sock was kissing him, Jon was kissing back, his hands finding Sock’s sides and pulling him down to Earth.

He wasn't sure how long they were kissing, but neither seemed to want to come up for air, and they only snapped out of it when there was a knocking on the door. It was Jonathan’s mother, knocking to rouse her sleeping son. But Jon was very much awake. In fact, even though it had been a sleepless night, Jon had never felt more energized. Both boys were panting and sharing a blush and just grinning back and forth, each apparently pleased with their outcome of tonsil hockey, and Jon took the pause to pull Sock into a hug, and the demon found himself laughing, which only caused Jon to laugh in tandem. A good natured, hearty laugh. A laugh that let them both know that everything was alright.

When they finally settled down, Jon spoke, spurred on by another knock from his mother.

I’m AWAKE!” He yelled out to her, before turning to Sock. “I, uh… better get dressed.” He said, making an effort to cover himself. The boxers he wore hadn't left much to the imagination in Jon’s current excitement, and he figured he better get dressed before things continued further.

Sock took a long look, ogling the shirtless teen, seeing him an entirely new light since their kiss. He rather decided he liked this new light. Whereas before, he would tease Jonathan, now he was thinking of different ways to tease him.

“Sure. That's probably a good idea. I gotta punch into work soon anyway. See you at the bus stop.” Sock said, cheerfully.

“Promise?” Jon asked, images of an empty sidewalk and no prancing Sock in his mond’s eye.

Sock leaned into Jonathan one last time, exchanging a quick kiss before giving him a grin and a nod.

“Promise.” And with that the demon was gone, and so too was Jonathan’s trepidation, at least about Sock. The static in the back of his head threatened to act up, as he got dressed, but he did his best to tune it out.

_“One thing at a time”_  he told himself. Right now, Jon would just be glad if Sock was waiting for him.

And sure enough, Sock was.

    

       

   

       

 

 


End file.
